


Resting Among the Wolves

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Star Wars One-Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Other, Protective Wolfpack, let plo koon sleep gd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: You'd think it'd be hard to lose a six-foot-two Kel Dor Jedi Master
Relationships: 104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, 104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion & Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Plo Koon, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Penguin's Star Wars One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153106
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Resting Among the Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justsimplymeagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/gifts).



> Idea from this [Tumblr post](https://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/post/642668862540791808/i-have-a-thought-stuck-in-my-head-and)
> 
> I've also posted this and a number of others I've written on tumblr as well and you can find me [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/)

In truth, it shouldn’t be too hard to _find_ the missing Jedi Master. For _kriff’s_ sake, he was a six-foot-two Kel Dor— that alone should’ve been enough to single him out, considering how one of the only other Kel Dor who was his height in the temple happened to be _his uncle._

Who, might he add, was off-world and dealing with a diplomacy mission.

But how the _hell_ does one just _happen_ to lose a three-hundred plus year-old, six-foot- _kriffing-_ two, Kel Dor?

Apparently, it was possible, seeing how a good majority of the Council— including Obi-Wan— was searching the _entire temple for their missing Jedi Councilor._ Shaak Ti wasn’t, for obvious reasons, as she wasn’t even at the Temple, and Kit Fisto had just laughed before shutting his com off with a cheery “call me back when you find him!”. And Agen Kolar was zero help, asleep in his chair again. Eeth Koth had been sympathetic, but was also off-world and none of the other Council Members _wanted_ to deal with an irate Zabrak.

So that left Coleman, Adi, Mace, Saesee, himself, Ki-Adi, and Yoda to search for the missing Kel Dor. And honestly, Obi-Wan wasn’t even sure if Yoda was helping or hindering.

Sighing as he entered the barracks, Obi-Wan noticed a serious lack of grey paint amongst the Clones— though, then again, most of them had their armor off. A few saluted him, and he gave hasty nods back as he searched. He saw a few flashes of brown robes, but the first had been Anakin and Ahsoka, who simply waved as they left (in a hurry, it seemed), and the other had been Depa Billaba and her Padawan, who offered condolences and Depa was defiantly amused by the circumstances, but they two were leaving after checking up on their Company of Clones.

Obi-Wan’s com beeped and he answered it.

 **“Any sign of him?”** came Ki-Adi’s voice, followed by a chorus of ‘no’s from the rest of the council— sans Yoda, who Obi-Wan was more than sure was hindering rather than helping at this moment. 

“I’m at the barracks and I don’t see him,” Obi-Wan reported, “But I also don’t see any of the 104th.”

 **“Some of the 104th is on a relief mission with Knights Swan and Lissarkh and Swan’s Company, but to see _none_ of them? That’s quite odd...” **Saesee mused and Obi-Wan just grunted in response. It was odd. Usually, he’d see the tell-tale wolf-insignia tattooed on a handful of Clones that were out of armor.

“I’ll check the 104th’s designated area, but if he’s not there, then what?”

 **“We have no choice but to start the meeting, then,”** came Mace’s sigh. **“I can get Ponds to record the meeting this time. Thankfully, there’s nothing pressing on the table.”**

That was a relief, but also more than a bit irritating. Nothing pressing meant just things the Senate was trying to get them to do that they had already said no on. Nothing pressing meant reading through whatever lists of demands the Senate made for the Core worlds and ignoring the Outer Rim.

Something that they _all_ wanted to skip out on.

Obi-Wan sighed again, but stepped across the threshold into the 104th’s designated section of the barracks. Once again, he was struck by the oddity that seemed to be happening. Even with half the Battalion gone, there still should’ve been a number of Clones milling about in their common area, or at least more noise than there currently was. Half the battalion was still just over three hundred men. And the fact that only about a hundred were in the common area painting armor or on datapads... it was... confusing. One looked up, giving him a salute and he walked over to him.

“I was hoping to find your General, er...”

“Ember, sir,” the Trooper said, “I’m one of the Medics for the Battalion and... General Koon...” 

It was quick, but the Medic’s eyes flickered to his brothers before back to Obi-Wan’s. “No clue.”

Well, that was strange.

Obi-Wan tilted his head back a bit. “I see,” he said after a moment, thinking. “Well, would you mind horribly if I took a look around? I’m afraid your General has gone missing and, well...”

Ember just saluted again, though he seemed a bit hesitant. “I see no problems, sir, but last I checked, it’s just us here.”

He just waved him off as he started for the closest door. “Just checking,” he assured the Clone, who gave him a hesitant nod but went back to painting his armor.

The first few rooms— a room that looks like it could’ve been a debriefing room, but the far wall was covered with flimsiplast and stickers from floor to ceiling and the kitchen, along with some of the storage rooms— were empty, entirely so and Obi-Wan felt... off. Where were the Clones? The Clone, Ember, had said that they were the only ones in the Barracks. Did he mean that those few in the common area were the only ones?

Obi-Wan’s question was answered when he got to the sleeping quarters, opening the door and freezing. Almost instantly, nearly two hundred identical faces froze as well, some staring right at him with wide eyes and startled looks, others only partially seen from under a brother. There were some that were in their bunks, others just on the floor in small piles, but...

“Close the door, General Kenobi,” came a tired voice from the back and Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped to the largest “Clone-Pile”. There was Commander Wolffe, he could recognize him by the cybernetic eye and fierce scowl he donned, and those others... Sinker and Boost, and... Comet and Warthog, he thinks the names were. Another was on Warthog’s other side, glaring through his longer hair while several others were laying across their backs. 

Of course, in the middle of the pile, back against the wall and wrapped in blankets was their missing Kel Dor.

“I— Master Koon?”

“That _is_ my title, yes,” Plo grumbled, “Close the door, you’re letting light in.”

He wasn’t wearing his goggles.

Obi-Wan closed the door and slowly picked his way over the bodies of the Clones sleeping or just resting in the dark before he got a few feet from the Pile. Wolffe’s low growls made him stop short and a few of the Clones edged into his path, effectively stopping him from continuing forwards.

“Speak,” he heard Plo sigh into the darkness and he sounded _weary._ And Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment.

“The Council—”

“Is meeting, I’m aware.”

Obi-Wan bit back a remark. This was very un-Plo Koon like at the moment.

“All due respect, General,” he heard... Boost, he thinks, speak up, “But, er, the General isn’t... well, he’s not goin’ anywhere.”

“But the Council—”

 _“The Council,_ will be just fine without me today,” Plo muttered, and there was a sharp bite to Plo’s tone that _hurt_ , just a bit. But... but then Obi-Wan remembered.

Oh. It was _that_ day.

“Apologies,” he murmured, remembering the jolt of panic he had felt when Mace had contacted everyone else that all communications with Plo Koon and the 104th had been lost in the Abregado system.

“Do try and get some sleep during the meeting,” was all Plo said in return, voice heavy with exhaustion. “Master Kolar certainly will be.”

“He already was when I arrived,” Obi-Wan said with a touch of humor, gently offering a pulse of apology and comfort through the force to Plo and his men. A slight movement in the dark signified that Plo had simply nodded. “I will leave you to rest and...”

Obi-Wan made a hand motion that he doubts could really be seen by the Clones, but maybe they could see it. Plo could, probably.

“Thank you,” was the response he got as he turned and made his way out of the room. He made sure to leave quickly, only opening the door enough to get in and closing it before _too_ much light could enter the room. 

Then he hit his com, calling the Council.

“I couldn’t find him,” he lied smoothly, heading back out of the 104th’s designated area in the Barracks. “Should we proceed with the meeting?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Agen and Eeth aren’t on the council at the same time but like. I like them both.


End file.
